TheOdd1sOut
Robert James Rallison (born ), better known online as TheOdd1sOut, and formerly known as TheOdd1sOut Comic is an American YouTube cartoonist based in Arizona and is best known for his comic series and his YouTube channel of the same name. As a member of the Animation Squad, he sometimes works with his YouTube animator friends such as TimTom, Jaiden Animations, and SomeThingElseYT, appearing in their videos and vice-versa. James frequently collaborates in smaller YouTubers' videos, sometimes even YouTubers bigger than him, which grows both their audience by thousands. TheOdd1sOut currently has 9.1 million subscribers and 1.5 billion video views. James will also post speed drawings for the comics he posts on Tumblr, Twitter, Tapastic, Facebook, and iFunny, as well as his own website. In these videos, he shows the process of a comic's creation, and he rambles about the recent events going on in his life. He also recently published a book titled, "How to be Cool and Other Things I Definitely Learned from Growing Up" Webcomics Rallison uploaded the first strip of his webcomic TheOdd1sOut on June 14, 2012 on Tumblr and later on iFunny. Throughout his first year of making comics, he played with his style a lot before settling on his current bubble style. He still posts webcomics, though a lot less frequently than he used to due to most of his time being occupied by YouTube. James is part of the recently created comic creator group known as "Orgy" or "OfficialOrgy". The group is made up of iFunny and Tumblr comic makers and animators Doggybag, Deezeewy/DizzyComic, Chez, Free/Funtime, 8BitLiam, ForceAnimations, Blumod, and CowardlyComics. They take a question prompt (for example: "what shouldn't you say at a job interview?") and each give their humorous response. These collaborations are made every few weeks and posted by a different member each time. YouTube On August 30, 2014, about two years after he started making his webcomics, Rallison decided to start making YouTube videos. He called it, "theodd1sout comic", and uploaded a video about a book he had made in elementary school on the same day, titled "A Book I Made as a kid". After a few years of steady growth, in April 2016, his channel gained over 278,000 subscribers, giving him a total of over 400,000 subscribers as of that May. James' most popular video to used to be his 'Work Stories (sooubway)' video about his work at fast-food chain Subway (known as 'Sooubway' in his videos, possibly to avoid copyright claims), gaining over 30 million views. His videos about working at Subway have also been featured on Foodbeast. The website's writer Peter Pham has called the videos "amazing" and "hilarious". His current most popular video is 'Life is Fun', which is a song with boyinaband about problems with the US and the world. It has over 38 million views. He also has a second channel called TheOdd2sOut, which has over 1.1 million subscribers. Trivia *James' childhood hero was Jim Davis, the creator of Garfield. He looks up to him so much that the first comic he ever made was about Garfield. *Some of James' videos has held the "most trending YouTube video" title. *James admits he earned more money from his 'Sooubway' videos than him working on an actual Subway for an entire year. *There is a parody channel called 'AnEven2sIn', based on another comic of the same name, which is the exact opposite of his channel. *James usually celebrates subscriber milestones with cakes topped with the number of sprinkles depending on how many subscribers he earned. For his 3 million special, he had to fill an entire pool with sprinkles. *He has been featured on TheFineBros' Teens React series. He then released a video of him reacting to teens reacting to him. He has also appeared on the YouTubers React series. *James lives in Arizona with his two dogs, Poppy and Jacks. *He was invited and made an animation for Youtube Rewind 2017 for the first time. His animation is at the credit part of the video. *In one of James' videos titled "Getting Recognized part 2," he mentions liking M&M's. In "My Mom's Cruel and Unusual Punishments" he says they're his favorite candy. *James has a twin sister named Faith. *In his video "Buying Clothes", he was sneak dissing another YouTuber, RiceGum. In response, RiceGum made a video poking fun at James for hugging CaptainSparklez at VidCon. He also threatened to make a diss track on James in the thumbnail. After its release, James then liked the said video. *He and Boyinaband made a music video named Life is Fun. *James’ mother, Janette Rallison, is a semi-famous writer, known for writing the Slayers series under the pseudonym “C.J Hill”.https://youtu.be/K_2xAH-VW8c She still writes books to this day, you can go to her website at www.janetterallison.com List Of Subscriber Milestones *1 million subscribers: July 30, 2016. *2 million subscribers: December 15, 2016. *3 million subscribers: April 30, 2017. *4 million subscribers: September 3, 2017. *5 million subscribers: December 2, 2017. *6 million subscribers: February 24, 2018. *7 million subscribers: June 2, 2018. *8 million subscribers: August 26, 2018. *9 million subscribers: November 13, 2018. List of Viewer Milestones *100 million views: August 4, 2016 *200 million views: November 23, 2016 *500 million views: August 12, 2017 *1 billion views: April 18, 2018 but went down 1 billion views on April 20, 2018 due to a view purge. *TheOdd1sOut hit 1 billion views again on April 23, 2018. Wikitubia Age Rating TV-PG:DL (Common) TV-14:DL (Some Videos) TV-14:DLS (Top Ten Things That Keep Me Awake at Night) References This page was created on July 20, 2016 by CrystalGems4401. Category:Users that joined in 2014 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Animators Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views Category:YouTube Artists